


The Break Up

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Series: Hellboy's and John's Super Weird and Hilarious Adventures [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Hellboy break up.<br/>Hellboy is a bit depressed, this is where John comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?

"We need to break up."  
Elizabeth Sherman was never the type of woman to beat around the bush.  
When something needed said she didn't hesitate to say it at all, so when she said "We need to talk." and pulled Hellboy in the vault for privacy he KNEW some heavy shit was about to go down. 

"What?" Hellboy said impatiently. 

Hellboy had his arms crossed and was pouting like a child, expecting their routine argument about a "healthier relationship." Of course when it came to this conversation, Hellboy would usually drown out and ignore his girlfriend's words. 

It just seemed easier that way. 

However, it won't be one of their usual on/off break ups. 

Somehow, everyone within the entire agency knew they were going to end their not-so-great relationship sooner or later...everyone except Hellboy. 

This is was permanent.

Liz shook her head in that "You have got to be kidding" way. Hellboy's seen it plenty of time to know.

"Ugh...HB, this is gonna be really hard to explain."

"Try me."

Liz threw her hands on her hips and looked Hellboy straight in his eyes and stated bluntly:  
"You don't love me."

Hellboy blinked.  
"And how in the FUCK did you get that idea. I do too love you!"

Liz sighed sharply.  
She walked over to their bed (well Hellboy's bed now) and sat down, then patted the space beside her for him to sit as well. 

 

It really wasn't a request, but a demand, and Hellboy reluctantly did what he was told. 

"I know you love me, but not as a girlfriend and not as wife. Only like a sister. You can't marry your sister."

"I don't get it." Hellboy said, clearly in disbelief. "I dunno...I thought we were happy?"

 

"We argue constantly, we never seem to enjoy each other's company, and our friends aren't very comfortable with our petty little fights either."

Hellboy stared. "Is it the cats? 'Cause I can find somewhere-"

"Red, it's not the cats, it has nothing to do with cats!"  
She reached over to his right hand of doom and placed her hand on it. 

"HB, do you...do you believe in fate?"

Hellboy thought for a moment.  
He remembered that it was his FATE to make earth a living hell and to kill everyone he knows and loves, but it didn't happen.

 

"I'm the only one who controls my life."

"I totally respect that, but I do believe in fate. You know that pinky finger string..." Liz looked down at her own hand and smiled slightly. "The one that connects the two soul mates?"

Hellboy's brow furrowed, he glanced at his right hand.  
"I don't have your string, do I?"

Liz leaned in and kissed his forehead in sympathy.

"I'm afraid not. But there's someone out there who does, there's also someone who has your string too, and if you ever meet him I better be the first person to know, okay?"

Hellboy laughed dryly.  
"You bet."

Liz smiled then patted his hand, and walked from the vaulted bedroom.

Hellboy threw himself back, claiming his now lonely bed, arms spread out over his head. He took a deep breathe, and closed his eyes.

'Maybe she's right.' He thought. "Wait a minute did she say...HIM?!


	2. Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is scary.  
> John is awkward.  
> Abe is having relationship issues.  
> Hellboy likes coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?

It was a nice sunny afternoon in New York City, too bad nobody in the B.P.R.D can enjoy it. 

Ever since Hellboy's and Liz's breakup, HB's been acting like a dick.

He believes that if he can't be in a good mood, nobody can.   
He's pissed off Manning, fucked up drastically on his missions, then bitched about how it wasn't his fault, adding in that he's too good to be paired up with amateurs. 

Abe knew what was bothering and tried to help, but he's not that kind of guy (or fish). He prefers science and paranormal research, over comforting or dealing with emotions. 

Liz tried to talk to him, but she's the last person Hellboy wants to even think about .

Even Manning tried to cheer HB up, and ended up failing miserably.

Everyone tried and gave it shot...well almost everyone.

"Myers, you got a minute?"   
Liz asked as she barged into John Myers' little cubical. 

John was looking over some paperwork and reports that Manning had given to him to review. 

He massaged the bridge of his nose, obviously tired of reading unimportant stacks junk.   
"Um, sorry Liz. I've got tons of-"

Before poor little John could finish his sentence, Liz had snatched his precious paperwork and engulfed them in flames.

He pouted.   
"You're lucky I copied those."

"You need to talk to Red."

John arched a brow.   
"Why?"

"He needs a friend, someone to talk to. He's extremely depressed and needs a 'guy' friend." Liz said as she lightly punched the agent's shoulder. 

John sighed. He knew Hellboy was little unhappy about Liz ending their relationship so suddenly, but decided it was best not to say a word, but instead to serve him his enormous amounts of food during his mealtimes. 

"Can't you talk to him, or Abe?"

"I tried, but he ain't budging. He won't even look at me, and Abe isn't exactly a big help, besides he has his own problems with Nuada. Come on John, you're his babysitter, make your baby happy again." Liz said smiling faintly.

John, however, was not impressed.   
"What am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, do it now."

John leaned back in with chair.   
"And if I don't?"

Liz grinned happily, leaned down to meet John's eyes and whispered, "I'll burn down you cubical."

Myers eyes widen, she then left with a satisfied smirk.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Hellboy laid on his bed sulking, while stroking one of his many calico felines. He was thinking about Father, if he were here he'd be reading to him and try to comfort and console his heartbroken son. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the vault door. His tail flicked in irritation.

"I'm sorry, the big, red demon can't come right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"…I got something for you."  
Hellboy stared at the vaulted door curiously.   
He grunted. 

"It's your favorite." John sang, opening the vaulted just a crack, he had two wrapped goodies in his hand. Baby Ruths.

Hellboy got suspicious, but decided to worry AFTER he got his candy.   
"Come in."

John quietly scurried in the room and towards Hellboy's bed. He held out the candy bars shyly and smiled. 

"Thought you could use something to eat."  
Hellboy took the candy bars then went back to petting his cat. 

"Thanks, now go away."

He didn't. 

"…um...i-is something wrong, do you wanna talk about it?"  
John said awkwardly, as he sat down on the giant bed. 

"Nope."

John pursed his lips.   
"Hellboy?"

Hellboy gritted his teeth.   
"What, Myers?"

Hellboy was getting just a tad bit annoyed. He didn't need anyone's pity, he just needed to be left alone. Can no one understand that?!

"Wanna get a coffee?"

"No thanks."

"But, it could do you good. Besides you've been locked up in here all day, I thought you loved the outside world."

"Yeah well, I don't love it today."

John sighed.   
"Come on, I'll buy."

"What part of 'no thanks' do you not get? Leave me alone. I know Liz sent ya here to talk and comfort me. Well guess what, I'm A-ok. Now you can take yourself and your coffee offer outta here."

"H-how'd you know Liz sent me?"

Hellboy got up and started pacing the floor angrily. 

"Cause, that's what she does, she thinks if I talk about things it'll make me all better. She thinks that if I get over her everything will be back to normal. God! She pisses me off. I mean, seriously, she thinks that I don't love her!  
What's that about? Then she's got the nerve to end the relationship, then all of the freakin' sudden she cares!"

John sat there quietly listening to Hellboy ranting and raving.

"Um HB, do you want that coffee now?"

Hellboy stopped abruptly and turned to John.

"Sure Myers, I guess."

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

"Here you go sir, one black and one with creme and sugar." Said the sales lady, super sweetly.

"Thank you." John said smiling.

The sales woman batted her eyes. "Ya know, I can get ya some whipped cream, if ya know what I mean." She commented while tracing her finger over John's hand.

"Um...uh...well you see-"

A giant, red, stony hand slammed on the counter startling both John and the sales woman.

"Sorry princess, he's with me." John turned a lovely shade of pink, as the woman's eyes grew wide.   
Hellboy grabbed the cups of coffee and walked towards the exit.   
"Come on, boyscout."

John apologized to the woman while paying her the appropriate amount of money they owed, then quickly followed Hellboy out.

"Was that really necessary?" He whispered.

"Yup. Here ya go." Hellboy handed the John his coffee, which he sipped carefully.

"Tch, you drink like a girl."

"W-what?"

"You put sugar and cream in your coffee, you also sip it like your in some tea party."  
John looked at his coffee and pouted. 

"So where we headed?"

"Oh....um Central Park, it's only a couple of blocks away."

They continued to walk in silence, of course a few people would stare or gawk at Hellboy, but he was used to it. Finally they reached the park and a nearby bench.

John sipped his coffee, while Hellboy gulped his.

The silence was very thick. Very peaceful for Hellboy, but incredibly nerve wracking for John. He couldn't take it.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Let's talk." He smiled.

"'Bout what'"

This was getting nowhere.

"You know, your....feelings?"

Hellboy ground his teeth. "What is with everyone? I'm perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong, just a little out of sorts. I'm not dying. Besides it's not your problem, why do you even care? Why are people butting in MY personal life?!"

John shrunk in his seat.   
"B-because that's what friends do." He whispered. 

Hellboy grunted.   
He downed the rest of his coffee, crumpled the paper cup then tossed it on the ground. 

"Ahem..."  
He glanced over at John, who had an eyebrow raised. 

"What?"

"That's littering."

"So?"

John gave a small glare then got up and threw the cup away himself.

Hellboy chuckled.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
John sat next to him. 

"I think I only dated her to distract myself."

John looked at him curiously.   
"Distract yourself from what?"

"My Father...I miss him." The demon said solemnly, his voice was so sad and so broken. It tore John's heart.

"HB." John couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, but he knew what to do.

John slowly leaned towards Hellboy, grabbed his big, bulky arm and hugged it. He buried his face in Hellboy's jacket and squeezed tightly.

"It's gonna be okay."

They stayed like that for a few moments, then decided it was time to leave.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

John and Hellboy were walking down the hall towards Hellboy's room.

"Thanks for the coffee, Myers."

"Anytime."

More awkward silence. 

 

They finally reached the vault.   
"We'll goodnight, Red." John started to walk to his own room when-

"Hold on."

Before John could ask "why?" a pair of lips ever so softly pressed against John's.   
The agent's knees buckled. 

Then Hellboy pulled back, self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

"W-Why?"

"'Smatter, Myers? Ever heard of a goodnight kiss?"


	3. Scaredy Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe is such a scaredy cat.   
> Nuada hates waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter.   
> Sorry for not writing.   
> Comments?

Abe's breath hitched. 

While searching for a book on high shelf the elf had snuck up behind him and began to take what was rightfully his. 

"Nuada....n-not now..."  
The elf prince sucked and nipped at the Saipan's neck greedily. He pulled his head slightly back. Abe felt his warm breath. 

"And why not? I can not resist someone as delectable as you." His voice was so smooth and thick temptation.   
He began move hands to Abe's lower regions.   
Abe blushed a deep blue, he quickly batted away Nuada's hands and spun around. 

"I-I'm working." He lied. 

Nuada face was stone cold.   
"If you do not love me, I would appreciate it immensely if you tell me so."

Abe panicked.   
"No, no, no. It's just that...I'm not ready. It's all so sudden."

Nuada cocked his head slightly.   
"I am not understanding. If you do love me why will you not let me bed you."

Abe turned blue again.   
"Please...Nuada, for my sake, can we at least take it slow."

Nuada nodded, then began to walk slowly towards Abe. He wrapped his arms around his waste and pulled him closer.   
Abe hesitated, but slowly wrapped his arms around Nuada's neck and rested his forehead against his. 

"Thank you...my love." He beamed.


	4. Meetings and Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in a meeting, which means Hellboy didn't get his burger and fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea...sorry if its crappy.....
> 
>  
> 
> OH COME ON ITS 6:00 IN THE MORNING. IM TIRED!

'Keep yourself awake!'  
John rubbed his eyes sleepily. He's been in this damn conference meeting for an hour and a half now. 

He hated meetings, listening to people drone on and on about some useless information. He looked around, most of the people around him seemed like they'd rather be somewhere else. 

Even Manning was having a hard to staying awake!

He glanced at his wrist watch.   
Nearly 5:00pm. Man, Hellboy's gonna be pissed if doesn't get his grilled burger and fries. 

Hellboy... What an ass!

Ever since that little kissing stunt he pulled. John hasn't been able to think properly...

Maybe...just maybe he's developing new feelings for Hellboy...or these feelings aren't really new at all...but were dug up from the depths of...somewhere? 

John's fist clenched.   
ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN KISS!  
And it even wasn't even a full-on kiss. Just a teeny, tiny, weenie insignificant peck!

John chewed the inside of his bottom lip.   
Doesn't that red idiot know that this can make things seriously complicated between them? 

Well at least it's complicated for John. 

"In conclusion." John snapped out of his thoughts. "We need to try harder to keep our creatures and secrets contained, not to the public. Meeting adjourned."

With that, all the the agents left the tiny conference room and to their assigned jobs. 

~MEANWHILE~  
Hellboy paced the floor.   
"Why the hell did I do that?" he growled.   
"What was I thinking?"

It was obvious he wasn't. 

That moment, when he kissed John, everything in him changed.   
He found himself thinking more and more about the little agent each day.   
Sweet and...naughty thoughts. 

Sometimes, when he's in the shower he has...fantasies. 

Seeing John's toned, naked body underneath him, making small, cute moans and mewls whenever Hellboy touches him, and hearing him scream his name when climaxing. 

Of course after those little fantasies, Hellboy is deeply ashamed and tries to retain himself, but how can he?

Hellboy was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone enter his room.   
"Dinner."  
John smiled lightly.


	5. Be My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellboy got a sweet dessert after his yummy dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.  
> This fic is not abandoned. Someone get my ass into shape.  
> But this is the last chapter. I can make it a series if anyone wants, I would just need requests from anyone.  
> Well bye!  
> This was fun!

Chapter Text  
Hellboy had a lopsided grin.  
"Took you long enough."

"Sorry, meeting ran long."  
Hellboy was shirtless, as always, and seemed to be showing off his gorgeously ripped. 

John's eyes were roaming all over Hellboy's body. Drinks big in his broad shoulders, large arms, and incredible ads. Took him a few moments for him to realize he was staring.

Hellboy smirked, as he saw the the the agent's cheeks turn to a soft pink. 

The demon strides over to John and his dinner. "Excuse, excuses." He mused in between mouthfuls of food. 

Silence took over.   
John stood by awkwardly watching Hellboy eat, not knowing if he should leave or not. They usually have a decent conversation during his dinner. 

'Was the kiss that bad?' John thought a bit panicky, began wringing his fingers and glancing at different parts of the room. 

"Jeez." Hellboy said, noting John's uncomfortably shifting. "Calm down Myers. You look paler than a vampire."

John chuckled nervously. 

"Something wrong?" He asked, he began stepping closer to John, in which the man backed up in response. Before long the demon had John cornered. 

"Oh uh..no. Sorry." 

John had his back completely against the wall, his hands tightly to his sides and ducking his head, so his blush wouldn't be as visible. 

John continued to ramble.  
"I just thought- we could- you can-I mean let's-"  
Hellboy's body just inches from his. He threw his hands above and on either side of John's head, he lowered his head toward the shorter man's. 

John could feel Hellboy's warm, short breaths. 

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Hellboy closed the space between the two, and pressed his lips against the other's. It was sweet and chaste, he gently bit John's bottom lip and did a small tug, demanding for entrance. 

John was hesitant, but parted his lips enough for Hellboy's to slip his tongue in. They both explored the other's mouth, naturally Hellboy dominated. 

Without thinking slipped his hand up John's shirt and began grinding his halfway erection against the agent. 

They pulled away to catch a breath. 

Before John could even comprehend what was going one, Hellboy had John up within his arms and carried him to his massive bed.   
Hellboy was now hovering his John, his eyes glazed over. 

He started sucking and nipping at the nape of John's neck. John, loving every second of it, tipped his head for Hellboy to gain more access. 

The man was moaning and giving out whines of pleasure. Hellboy began to leave trails of kisses down his body, he stopped once he got to John's erection.

He unzipped the fly with his teeth and pulled the underwear and pants off, afterward he slipped his own erection out. 

Hellboy pressed his and John's cock together and began pumping it slowly. John was a moaning mess, gasping at first contact and was loving, just loving it. 

Hellboy began pumping even faster, as John bucked his hard, he was close. He stroked even harder, John came first with a sharp cry, followed by Hellboy who came with a low groan.

Hellboy collapsed next to John, with an arm wrapped around his waist. He pulled him closer, John's back pressed against his chest, Hellboy nuzzled and breathing in his mate's neck.   
John giggled. 

"What's so funny?"

"I...I thought you didn't like me."

"Why?"

John shrugged tiredly. 

"..."

"John, be my boyfriend."

"Ok."


End file.
